At The Movies
by phoebe9509
Summary: The two agents go undercover and find themselves at a movie theater


_This is an entry for the Smut Club for Sex in a public place…Enjoy and make sure you hit that little button when you're done to let me know what you thought! _

They were sent undercover together and Hotch for one was very uncomfortable. He had longed to be in a situation with Emily but now that he was he was unsure of how to act, and he didn't know what to say. The duo had to track their potential UNSUB, but to make it look like they weren't following him, they had to act like they were in love.

Hotch chose a blue collared t-shirt and khaki pants while Emily opted for a short black skirt with a tight v-neck shirt. When Emily first made her appearance Hotch couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked amazing. He groaned inwardly, this was going to be a long night. They drove in silence to the movie theater. Hotch parked the car then turned to face Emily.

"Are you okay with this?"

She nodded and gave a bright smile. "I sure am. Are you?"

Hotch didn't know why she was so excited, because he was absolutely terrified. But he swallowed and nodded.

"Shall we?" Emily asked as she got out of the car.

Hotch got out and came around next to her and tensed as she pulled him close to her. He felt her chuckle.

"Relax Hotch. You're supposed to be in love with me, not afraid of my touch."

Hotch immediately relaxed. He felt like telling her he _was_ in love with her but he restrained himself. Instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face in her neck. He smiled against her as he felt her shiver. He released her then grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the theater. When they got to the window Hotch grabbed his wallet then almost dropped it when Emily snuggled up against him and placed chaste kisses along his jaw. He practically threw the money at the cashier and he moaned out loud when Emily's tongue darted out to trace the shell of his ear. Emily giggled softly. Hotch grabbed the tickets and quickly pulled Emily along with him. He turned to look at her and glared.

"What was that Prentiss?" he growled.

"The name is Emily," she reminded him, "and people walking by have to think we're together so we might as well act the part."

Hotch continued to glare, but he just grabbed her hand and pulled her into the theater behind him. "Pick a seat."

She spotted the guy they were watching then began to walk up the stairs to the back row. She went all the way to the wall and plopped into the seat. Hotch got comfortable next to her but tensed but again when she leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"We got a good view of him from back here."

Hotch nodded then looked around the room. There were three couples scattered around the room. Before he could say anything to Emily the lights went out and previews filled the screen.

He was able to relax for fifteen minutes before Emily laced her fingers with his. After what felt like forever he was finally able to control his breathing. He didn't know what his problem was. It was just Prentiss, and yes even though he looked at her and wanted nothing more than to make her scream his name, it was still just Prentiss. And he was supposed to be acting like he wanted her. He could live out one of his fantasizes if he wanted to with her, but he restrained himself. He returned his focus to the movie and was shocked to see an orgy about to take place. What movie were they seeing again? He looked over at Emily and her jaw dropped. He watched the movie and he had to squirm in his seat. He now had a painful erection pressing against his pants and all it wanted to do was come out to play.

He looked over at Emily again and noticed she was shifting in her seat as well. He smiled to himself, suddenly glad he wasn't the only one who was affected, but Hotch was pretty positive that sitting next to her was what was causing him to react that way. Emily quickly turned her head and Hotch's smile faded. He had been caught and even though it was basically dark he could see the lust in her eyes. He watched as she licked her lips then bit it. Hotch threw all caution to the wind and moved their entwined hands down to his hard cock. He hissed at the feeling. He's always wanted Emily to touch him there and now she was. He watched as her eyes grew larger and before he could stop her she had unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out of his pants.

Emily stood up then kneeled down in front of him. Her small, lean fingers massaged his thighs as she lowered her head and engulfed little Hotch. Hotch threw his head back and closed his eyes. Her mouth felt amazing. So warm and wet and all he could think about was what her pussy would feel like. Emily darted her tongue over the slit and he could taste drops of precum. Hotch looked down at her performing magic on his cock and smiled. He had to be dreaming. He wrapped his hands in her hair so he could watch and keep her where he wanted her. He pushed down on her head as he bucked upward and was amazed that she could take his entire length in her mouth. If he wasn't in love with her before he was now.

Hotch could feel himself getting close and he heard little whimpers and realized they were coming from him. Emily ran her hand up his stomach and chest and shoved her fingers in his mouth to silence him. Hotch nibbled on them lightly.

Hotch pulled her hair and dragged her up face to face with him. He pulled her close and kissed her fiercely. His hands ran down her body then traveled up under her skirt. He ripped her thong right off and Emily moaned lightly at the forcefulness. His tongue slowly fucked her mouth as his fingers teased her wet folds.

Emily grabbed the back of his seat and whispered, "Fuck me Hotch," in his ear.

He looked at her and saw the desire in her eyes. He kissed her again quickly then turned her around and sat her down on his lap. She squirmed against his erection, and she slowly lifted herself up so he could line himself up and sank down. Emily bit her lip to hold in her moans.

Emily used the arm rests to get a rhythm going. Hotch ran his hands under her shirt. Once his hands came in contact with her breasts Emily threw her head back against Hotch's shoulder. He pulled the cups of her bra down and tweaked her nipples until they were painfully hard.

Hotch grunted and groaned into her ear and Emily was close to losing it. She wrapped her arm around the back of his neck and tried to keep her breathing low. Hotch felt her walls start to tighten around his cock and he pounded into her harder and with more determination to come with her. He pounded forcibly like a wild man and Emily couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Holy shit, God Aaron," she yelled in ecstasy, as she came powerfully.

Hotch filled her at the same time and his ego raised a few notches that he could make Emily Prentiss scream his name like that.

Emily leaned back against him trying to catch her breath. He fixed her bra and shirt then placed sweet kisses along her neck. She finally sat up then turned and straddled his lap, kissing him deeply.

Hotch ran his hands up and down her back then cupped her ass and enjoyed the moan that left her mouth. He looked past her then pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think we just scared everyone or should I say you scared them off with that orgasmic scream?"

Emily turned her head and saw that the theater was now empty except for them. She laughed loudly then placed her head in the crook of his neck. "Sorry," she said through her tears.

"Oh baby, don't apologize, that was amazing and the way you screamed my name will forever be etched in my memory." He caressed her ass through her skirt.

"Well you know, now since the theater belongs to us, do you want to go again?" Emily asked shyly with a saucy grin.

Hotch slapped her ass and pushed her down on top of his erection. "You bet you ass I wanna go again," he exclaimed as he pulled her down for another kiss.


End file.
